Projection Intervention
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Set shortly after 8.11 Mr & Mrs Witch. Billie is still trying to get the hang of her new power has a small accident with Paige


Projection Intervention

Billie wandered around the Manor, restless. It had been a few days since her parents had come to visit and she'd learned about her projection power. It still wasn't getting any easier to control. The sisters were trying to help but it still wasn't going well. Suddenly, Billie turned a corner and collided with Paige.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Billie exclaimed as she bent down to help Paige to her feet.

"It's ok. Is something wrong?" the whitelighter asked.

"I've seen you walk around the first floor like six times in the last hour," Paige added.

"I'm just…trying to think. I just wish I could get this whole projection thing under control," Billie sighed in frustration.

"Well just keep working at it," Paige said with a smile, trying to edge away quickly, hiding something behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" Billie probed.

"Nothing," Paige lied.

"You're acting fishy," Billie said and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Right before her eyes, Billie saw Paige transform into a gold fish.

"Oh no! This is not good," Billie wailed as she scooped up the flailing fish and searched for something to put her in. She settled on a water glass. Billie looked at the small fish, swimming around in tight circles.

"Paige...can you hear me?" Billie whispered.

"What happened?" Paige asked, her fish mouth merely opening and closing.

"I…oh it was my damn power," Billie admitted.

"What were we talking about?" Paige asked.

"Billie…why are you talking to glass of water?" came Piper's voice from the doorway into the sun room.

"Oh um…no reason," Billie blurted, turning around the block the contents.

"You've been acting odd all day," Piper accused.

"It's my power…I accidentally turned Paige into a fish," Billie murmured, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed. Phoebe came tearing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What? What happened?" Phoebe gasped, out of breath.

"Billie turned Paige into a fish," Piper answered her baby sister. Billie moved so they could see the fish swimming ever-tightening circles.

"Can she hear us?" Phoebe asked, walking towards the counter.

"Yes…" Billie trailed off.

"Paige, sweetie," Phoebe called, tapping the glass to get her sister's attention.

"Hi. What's up?" Paige bubbled back.

"Are doing ok?"

"What's going on?"

"Billie turned you into a fish by accident hon," Phoebe answered.

"I like Billie. I like to swim too," Paige gurgled and continued her circling of the glass.

"Great. She's got the memory of a fish!" Piper railed.

"I'm really sorry. I can fix it. I swear!" Billie begged.

"I know you didn't mean it," Piper consoled.

While Piper continued to assure Billie that they were going to fix it and that Paige would be alright, Phoebe got a rather large pot and filled it with water. She picked up the glass that Paige was in.

"Time for a ride little sister," she murmured before pouring Paige into the pot.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving her more space to swim in. Watching her swimming such tight circles was giving me a headache," Phoebe answered.

"I wish Leo was here," Billie muttered, sniffling.

"He'd know how to fix this," Piper agreed.

"Well guys. He's not here right now so we have to make due without him. Billie, do you think you could try and focus on changing her back?" Phoebe interjected.

"I can try," Billie answered and focused as hard as she could but nothing happened.

"Well let's try it this way. What did you say that made her turn into a fish?" Piper proposed.

"Well...we bumped into each other and she was hiding something and I told her she was being fishy…and then…poof! Paige the fish," Billie summarized.

"Where'd you bump into her/" Piper asked, looking excited now.

"Over there," Billie answered, indicating the entryway between the foyer and the dining room.

Piper rushed in that direction and came back quickly returned with a piece of paper folded in half. She brought to where Paige's bowl was on the counter.

"Paige what is this?" she asked.

"What's what?" Paige asked before promptly switching directions and swimming the other way.

"This paper!" Piper shot.

"I don't remember."

"Piper…three second memory," Phoebe reminded her older sister, pointing at her own temple.

Piper groaned and opened the paper. On it, in Paige's handwriting were a bunch of sentences that seemed to have nothing to do with each other except for the fact that they all mentioned Henry and having an important discussion.

"I think…Paige is going to tell Henry about magic," Piper gasped.

"Well I hope it goes better for her than it did for me with Dex," Phoebe griped.

"That still doesn't help us solve the problem of Paige being a fish," Billie interjected.

"Right. We could just write a spell," Phoebe suggested.

"That didn't work with my parents. I don't think it will work with Paige," Billie retorted.

"I can do this," Billie spoke to herself and concentrated, this time the pot began to overflow and soon Paige was sitting in the pot.

"What…happened/" she asked, her entire body dripping. As she got up. The pot was stuck on her.

"I accidentally turned you into a fish," Billie murmured apologetically as she and the two elder Halliwells descended to dry her off and dislodge the pot.

"And I was in a pot because…?"

"You were making me dizzy swimming in a water glass," Phoebe answered.

"Well…I needed a shower anyways," Paige muttered with a half smile.

"Well we really need to get her projection power under control before something like this happens again," Piper said, resolve in her voice.

"Was I…annoying as a fish?" Paige asked softly.

"Three second memory," Piper told her flatly before they all burst into giggles.


End file.
